Star Wars Rebels Fanfiction Recruiting Heroes of the Multiverse
by JackTom
Summary: This story takes place after the Season 3 Finale during the battle with Grand Admiral Thrawn. Ezra unexpectedly makes a wish which gives him access to something that no one in his universe knows or even has done before in millennia. During his travels, he will have to face many challenges and those will change his life forever.


**Hello everyone. I know It's been a while since I last wrote a chapter for Fan fiction. I been working on the plans for the story. The one I promised everyone during my last story attempt, I'm still gonna keep trying again and I won't stop until I get it right. Sure it took me forever processing and combining ideas together, but it was worth the time. I'm still working on the plans though. **

**But I'm gonna take one step at a time and do one chapter at a time as well. Now I'm going to begin the story and I'll explain the rest of the story idea after the chapter. And you'll see how it'll all turn out once you read it.**

**Let's Begin.**

In Hyperspace

It's been a long day as the remaining Rebel Fleet are in Hyperspace while making their way to their destination Yavin 4. They had no other place to go, but that after losing another of one of their bases Atollon and almost dying at the hands of Grand Amira's Thrawn. Their mission to save Lothal has been both delayed and compromised.

During the journey as the Rebels were resting and recovering. Ezra stayed in the Nose Gun processing what Kanan told him several minutes ago before he left to meet up with the others. That there will be a future for all of us and it will be up to them to make it happen. Until Ezra starts asking himself these difficult questions about that.

"Karabast, how can we make it happen if the Empire is gonna keep coming out of nowhere and making our chances of Hope so small? I mean anything we do, the Empire is pretty much a step ahead of us. I-I just-I just wish there was a easier way to beat the Empire without them even noticing what hit them first?" Ezra asked before crossing his arms again in frustration.

Then something happened.

"Ezra" A very low voice echoed which made Ezra jump a little when he heard it.

"Who's that? Who's there?" Ezra said looking around to see who said his name.

Nothing responded.

Ezra lay back on the seat trying to relax.

"Ezra." The voice said again.

"Ok who keeps saying my name? What do you want from me? Ezra demanded while looking around. He was really starting to get irritated by this voice.

"Follow." The Voice answered.

"Follow? Follow what?" Ezra asked.

Suddenly something started to glow bright yellow behind him as Ezra turns around to see a golden floating source. Just like the first time when he met Master Yoda while doing his test onto becoming a Jedi. But it's not Yoda this time, it's something different.

"Come this way. Don't mind the others." The voice said as he begins moving out of the room as Ezra begins following the source.

They walked past everyone, with no one even noticing, or paying attention to what they're doing. They've arrived at Kanan's room as the source used its power to open the door for both of them to enter and locked the door behind them.

"Ok what are we doing here?" Ezra asked the source. It didn't say anything except to move towards the broken Jedi and Sith Holocrons.

"Find the Planet called the Earth System which they call Earth. Meet me there where we will have our private talk and you must go alone." The Voice said before it disappeared into magic dust.

"The Earth System?" Ezra asked in a whisper.

"Ezra? Where are you at? A voice said which sounded like Kanan looking for him.

Ezra walked towards the door to unlock it as he sees Kanan approaching his room. "Yeah Kanan what's up?" Ezra asked.

" I came to check up on you to tell you we're out of hyperspace, but you weren't in the nose gun. Why are you in my room? Is there something in particular you need?" Kanan asked in a hint of curiosity.

"Nope I'm fine. Just thought I could come in here for a bit and process on life that's all." Ezra lied.

Kanan could sense he was lying. But couldn't tell what he was hiding.

"Well good that's just what I wanted to hear. Get ready cause we're about to land very shortly." Kanan said.

"You got it master." Ezra chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

As Kanan exited the room to figure out about his apprentice's little scheme was, Ezra sighed in relief. "You know what i… better start planning and packing up real fast." Ezra said before rushing into his room to get a data pad and write some things down on what he'll need in case he goes on a long journey.

As the Rebel Fleet made their landing on the base as everyone began moving out of their ships, Ezra came out of his room with his old backpack and his bag packed with some of his helmets, clothes, data pads and all the money he saved up. He noticed everyone was already walking out, but he needs to get a crate of weapons and supplies onto the Gauntlet and needs to fetch his holodisk of his family before leaving this planet.

As a Rebel Trooper was walking passed Ezra, an idea snapped into his brain, he didn't want to do that to him. But Ezra had no other choice as he begins walking towards him "Excuse me trooper." Ezra said gaining his attention as he turns to face him.

"Yes Commander Bridger." The Trooper said saluting him before Ezra takes out his data pad.

"Commander Bridger, I've been ordered by Hera Syndulla who was authorized by Senator Mon Mothma to give you this list of weapons and supplies to be loaded up for my journey. This must be done immediately before I begin my mission. Should you meet me before or after you're done?" Ezra says waving his hand in front of his face as he hands him the data pad.

"Commander Bridger, you've been ordered by Hera Syndulla who was authorized by Senator Mon Mothma to give me this list of weapons and supplies to be loaded up for your journey. This must be done immediately before you begin your mission. Should I meet you before or after I'm done?" The Rebel Trooper asked while still being under Ezra's control.

"Uhh, probably after. Cause I need to fetch a few more things while you're at it, so I'll leave you to it." Ezra said with a grin on his face.

"Right away sir." The Rebel Trooper said before heading to do his bidding.

After the trooper left, Ezra hides his bags in his room, then he heads to the ladder of the hanger gun and climbs up. He walks up to the Nav Computer and pulls out his holodisk of his family. The only thing he has left of them. Ezra takes a great look at it and begins to speak.

"Mom and dad, i know what I'm doing right now may not be part of the Rebellion's plan. But whatever it is that I might've said must've came true so yes I have to do it. I need to know the truth, especially if we're gonna beat the Empire and win the war, this is the only way. I know, if you guys were actually here you wouldn't approve to any of this. Plus the guys will be pretty mad when they find out I left without further orders, heh heh. But I think they would understand as much as you would of why I'm doing all this. I'm going to do this for everybody, not just for them, but for you. I promise, I will make the Empire pay for what they did to everyone, and to you. Wish me guys and I love you. I always will." Ezra says deep in his heart as tears starting forming in his eyes. Then he leaned over and kissed the disk before placing it on his head as tears fell down his eyes.

A few moments of silence for himself. Ezra wiped the tears from his face and headed down the ladder after placing the disk in his pocket. Then he heads back to his room to fetch his bags. But he stops for a sec to see that the door to Kanan's room was still open and the source was near the broken holocrons before he vanished. Ezra enters Kanan's room as he walks towards them.

Before Ezra could take them, he stopped to remember the problems he had last time when it came to the holocrons. It cost him one of his friends, Ahsoka Tano, It almost destroyed him when he nearly learned the forbidden secrets on how to destroy the Sith. Not to mention the fact that his friends almost got killed many times trying to protect him from the mistakes he was making and from Maul. Since this was Maul's doing, since he tried to manipulate Ezra into doing things he didn't want to do. But Maul's not here anymore, what if he took the holocrons with him to keep them out of the Empire's sight so that he can learn how to become a powerful warrior without endangering his friends or anyone else around him?

He haven't even thought of that before. So without further ado Ezra quickly grabbed all the pieces and dropped them into his backpack, he left the room as he walked down the cargo hold making his way down to the Gauntlet. Just in time to see the rebel trooper who he mind tricked, finishing up as he pushes the last crate into his ship.

"Trooper is everything ready?" Ezra asked

"Sir, yes sir." The Rebel Troop answered. "Everything on this list has been loaded up. But i used the ones we have left from Atollon since most of the equipment was left and destroyed." He regrettably said before Ezra took a peek in the cargo hold of the Gauntlet.

"That will do, thank you though." Ezra said as he was about to board until the Rebel troop stopped him with a quick question.

"Uh sir should I inform General Syndulla about your departure." The Rebel Trooper asked.

"Well they're already gonna find out I'm missing anyway." Ezra whispered to himself before turning back to the Trooper with a fake smile. "Yeah absolutely, but tell them after I leave the planet's atmosphere. Is that clear?" He said wanting to buy him more time so he doesn't get held back or get caught.

"I shall do that at once sir and good luck on your mission." The Rebel Trooper said before saluting him.

"Thank you." Ezra said before heading into the ship.

After he enters, Ezra takes off as he flies fast and high into the air. Ezra types in the coordinates to his new destination.

"Well off to the Earth System." Ezra said as he presses the button and makes the jump into hyperspace.

Everyone was gathered into the briefing room to discuss about the change of plans for the Rebellion after losing many troops to Thrawn, and to whether or not they should help Clan Wren on giving them some reinforcements to save Sabine's Father, and reclaim Mandalore. Before they could begin, Hera noticed that one of her crew mates is missing. "Hang on, has anyone seen Ezra?" Hera asked while looking at everybody included her crew as everyone else looked at each other.

"The last places I saw him were the nose gun and my room. Kanan answered.

"Ok the nose gun I understand after we were defeated in all. But what was he doing in your room though ? Hera asked

"He said he was processing on life. But I could tell he was lying but I couldn't tell what was he up to." Kanan said.

"Oh boy what has the kid gotten himself into now?" Zeb asked, before the Rebel Trooper walked in.

"General." The Rebel Trooper said while saluting her.

"Uhh Trooper." Hera confusedly saluting back. "Have you seen Ezra? Cause we're about to start the briefing." She said.

"Briefing? I think you mean mission." The Rebel Trooper said.

"Mission w…what mission. We've never assigned any missions." Hera said getting confused more than ever.

"But you did, you were authorized by Mothma to give Commander Bridger a mission and made him this list to give him what he needs for his journey." The Trooper said holding up the data pad for them to see.

"What?" Hera said before swiping the data pad from his hand to look at it. "I never gave Ezra a list or was authorized by Mothma to give him a backup mission." She said.

"He was mind tricked." Kanan thought after he sensed it. "Hopefully Ezra's still here so we can ask him what's he up to."

"Trooper is Ezra still here?" Kanan asked.

"Sorry to say Master Jedi. But he's already left the base." The Rebel Trooper said regrettably.

"It's pretty obvious, he set this whole this just so he can get out there to do something for all of us." Sabine said crossing her arms.

"Trooper where has Commander Bridger gone to?" Mothma asked wanting to know.

"My apologies Mothma. But he never said where he was going." The Rebel Trooper said.

The Gauntlet jumped out of Hyperspace arriving at the sight of a Blue covered planet with white and green marks scattered around to which they called it the Earth System. It was beautiful, something identical to Lothal, but had a bigger population than any other planet in any other galaxy he's went to. And the best part about it is the Empire does not know about it or hasn't even conquered it, at least now yet anyway.

"So this is Earth huh? It's beautiful, maybe I'll might consider living here some day. But that'll have to wait cause right now I need to find the source wherever it is." Ezra said as he approaches the atmosphere.

As he enters the planet. "Ezra." The Source said.

"I'm here where should I go?" Ezra desperately said.

"Go right and when you do you'll see an unpopulated island which is nearly outside a country to what they call it Australia. You will not be seen when you get there." The Source responded.

"Unpopulated Island. What is Australia and what's the name of the island?" Ezra said

"Ball's Pyramid." The Source answered.

"Ball's Pyramid what's that?" Ezra said determined to know more.

Nothing else was said.

Ezra knew he had to do what was told and had to realized that they're not gonna revealed everything to him. "Well Ball's Pyramid it is." Ezra said as he flew right down to where the Source told him to go.

A few moments later, he approached a rocky island due to what the source told him to go. "You found it. Now after you land, you must climb your way to the top and that's where you will find me and we will have our discussion then." The Source said before leaving him alone to it.

Ezra lands the ship on the right side of the island where there's a cylindrical shaped platform. After he exited out, Ezra looked up at the height and length of the island. "How am I gonna get up there? Isn't there like a shortcut or an entrance or something?" Ezra said to himself before turning to look at every direction around him. Until he spotted a cave at his farthest left.

"Oh a cave maybe that will lead me to the top. Hopefully." Ezra said before walking towards it and entered.

As he reaches the end, Ezra stops at a dead end seeing sun light and open space but no more paths or roads to proceed. "Dead End? How can there be a dead end after how big this Island is?" Ezra said lifting his head up in frustration.

But as Ezra looked up, he spotted something familiar on top of him. It appeared to be another cave entrance. He had found another piece of the puzzle. But the problem was, it was between 200 to 300 feet above where he was at.

"Wait a sec, I'm a Jedi. I can jump up there. But hang on, I can't do it as good as Kanan does it. I'm not even close to that point. But it's right there and besides the Source said I need to meet him up there for something urgent. I'm still a Jedi in training though and I'm not even a Jedi Knight yet. Well I can't give up now, not when I have a chance." Ezra said before looking up at the second piece.

"Ok Ezra. Remember your training. Remember what Kanan taught you." Ezra said to himself before bending his knees his body into his jumping position. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his next token to the top as he takes a deep breath.

As Ezra held his ability in for a long minute. Ezra releases his power as he hopped from the ground and flew right up heading towards the ledge.

He landed perfectly, but then part of the ledge give way. He ended up grabbing the edge saving his skin. Ezra panics as he slowly looks down fearfully, but he quickly got over it as he used his other hand to grab the ledge and pulled himself up.

Ezra breathes heavily in relief. "Man that was a close one." Ezra says before slowly getting back up.

"Alright, 1 down, several to go." Ezra sighed as he proceeds on his journey of the island.

Thirty minutes later after running through 5 caves and doing 5 exhausting jumps, Ezra approached a staircase. "Well this better be the last staircase. But all this climbing did help me out a bit though." Ezra said as he begins walking up the steps.

Ezra made it to the actual top of the mountain. No more caves. No more runs. And no more jumps. It's an actual clear ground with nothing but a few gigantic rocks and stones scattered around. But Ezra's gonna have to climb back down after his meeting with the voice source. He can't even see where his ship's at due to the height he's at. He'll worry about that later, right now at the moment he can see the ocean all around him.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" The Voice Source said causing Ezra to jump as he turned to see it as the Golden Floating Source like before.

"Uh yeah it is beautiful. So tell me, who are you and why did you bring me here?" Ezra said.

"Perhaps it's best I show you my true current form." The Voice Source said.

The Voice Source floated back from Ezra. Then it began glowing brighter and began growing bigger and began to shape shift into its true form. A blast of bright light sparked and shined everywhere as Ezra covered his eyes. After it was done, the brightness burned down as it revealed a blue glowing figure Ezra recognized.

"Bendu?." Ezra said with a surprised look.

"Indeed, we meet again Ezra Bridger padawan of Kanan Jarrus Jedi Knight. Heh heh heh heh." The Bendu chuckled at the end.

"But what happened to you? Why are you glowing all like that? And how did you change your voice like that?" Ezra said.

"My body was destroyed by a beam who calls himself Grand Admiral Thrawn. So I'm now a Force Ghost and as a force Ghost we can do many remarkable things." The Bendu answered.

"But I though you were back on Atollon hiding." Ezra said.

"I was until your master Kanan Jarrus Jedi Knight and his friends brought war on my planet. I specially told him, I did not want anything to do with any of his petty battles. But Kanan Jarrus kept going on with his reasons and kept begging me to help him. After he crossed the line, I've began fighting both the light and the dark in order for them to leave my home world. But unfortunately evil has shot me down from the sky as the leader of evil finished me off after I spoke of his future." The Bendu said.

"Well I'm sorry. So what now?" Ezra asked desperately.

"Now, the future has been rehabilitated because you Ezra Bridger have made it possible." The Bendu said in a calm voice.

"Me how?" Ezra asked wondering what does all this has got to do with him.

"After I was defeated, I was going to be at peace. Until I was summoned by the one who created all of life to do one last bidding. So I have come here before you Ezra Bridger to inform you that you have been chosen." The Bendu answered.

"Me chosen? Chosen for what?" Ezra asked being confused.

"A task." The Bendu said. "A mission no one in our Universe has ever done before. You must go into the Multiverse where Evil will never find you for now."

"Wait! The Multiverse. What's that?" Ezra said surprised by that word.

"It's a reality where more than one Universe exists and remains present. There's a sum total of 52 Universes all together. Ours is the fifth Universe. More than half of the Multiverse carries either one or a few parallel and alternated dimensions Some Universes and Dimensions are powerful and even have super powered beings mightier than us." The Bendu answered.

Ezra was surprised more than he ever was before in his life. He never thought there would be more than one Universe. He thought there was just one universe and his alone. But after hearing of this remarkable information of an actual Multiverse lying on the outside of their universe. He might have a chance to give the Rebellion an army that the Empire will not be able to beat.

"If the Multiverse does exist, then why would you choose me to do this impossible mission?" Ezra asked as the Bendu smiled.

"Because you are very special Ezra Bridger. It's not for me to say, but I know that you'll do good things for everyone. And ever since you made that wish about having an opportunity to win your war, you have brought hope for everyone in this universe." The Bendu said with hope and encouragement in his words.

"I-I didn't know it was gonna happen right now. And to be honest, I'm not sure if i'm ready for this kind of experience." Ezra said being speechless.

"If you want a chance to win this war. Then I suggest you take it immediately. Otherwise, you turn down this offer you won't get another opportunity like this again. So choose wisely." The Bendu said leaving Ezra to his choice.

Ezra looked down processing the difficult , he does have a choice. It's not like he has any other choices besides this. Sure Ezra might be young and still has more to learn. The main problem is he needs to finish his training since he's still not close to becoming powerful. But he won't be alone though cause like the Bendu said, he'll run into some powerful beings and highly well trained warriors way powerful than he is. They can help him become stronger better than the stage he's at right now.

If Ezra wants the Rebellion to be bigger and strong enough to beat the Empire. This is the only way to do it. But if he declines this offer, their only chance to give the Rebellion the stay they deserve in order to win the war and bring peace to everyone. Then it's over, they'll never get another chance again. It's either now or never.

Ezra sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll do it." Ezra said being half bold and half regretful.

"Very well. I've got something for you as a guide for your Journey." The Bendu said as he raised his hand to bring out a ball of energy.

Then the ball energy began magically forming into an object. The object transformed into a data pad. "Behold." The Bendu said before levitating it to a confused Ezra who slowly took it.

"A Data-pad?" Ezra said raising his eyebrow.

"Not just any Data-pad. This is the Multiverse Data-Pad, a list of Universes and Dimensions all in order." The Bendu said as Ezra looked carefully at the Data pad.

"But I don't see any names of the Universes and Dimensions. It's nothing but titles of the words Universe and Dimension and numbers in order of each one." Ezra said. "How am I supposed to find out which Universe and Dimension is which if they don't have the names for me to understand?" Ezra asked needing to know immediately.

"Anytime your data pad beeps, that's the force pointing out to where you must go. Any moment now, your Data-pad will begin to beep, if any universe or dimension title glows on it. The force is telling you to go there at once." The Bendu answered.

Before Ezra could respond to that circumstance.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

The Data-pad was beeping like the Bendu said it would. "Ah, you might want to check that." The Bendu said with a small smile.

Ezra checked the data-pad as he scrolls down on the list to see which universe or dimension title is glowing. He stopped when he spotted the glowing title. "So which one did it pick?" The Bendu asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Universe 23." Ezra answered.

"Then that is where you must immediately. But before I leave. Do you have any questions?" The Bendu asked curiously.

"Uhh yeah, a few actually. First off, how do I get to Universe 23 since it's many universes away from I'm at? And I'll never make it." Ezra said.

"You must travel through the Black Hole." The Bendu said.

"The Black Hole. What it is? Some kind of transportation gateway to another universe or something?" Ezra said answering his own question.

"Precisely." The Bendu said. "Except you must make it to the end of our Universe, type in the coordinates to which Universe you're going to, make the jump to Hyperspace through the black hole, and in a few seconds you'll arrive at your Destination. Also take this as a precaution if you tried going through the Black Hole with making the jump. You'll get sucked into the hole and to never come back again." The Bendu said giving his warning.

"Great." Ezra says in frustration before realizing something. "Hey ,what about a Dimension? Can my ship do the same thing for that cause I didn't hear you say Dimension during the whole Black Hole Explanation?" Ezra said.

"Ahh, that is a good question. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on Dimensions." The Bendu regrettably answered.

"How come?" Ezra said.

"Because none of the Dimensions are the main Universes. The only thing I can say is you need to have some kind of device where you can attach to your ship which will allow you to open a gateway on the Black Hole. There are other ways though, but I strongly suggest you stick with this idea." The Bendu said as Ezra tried to memorize every word was on said just in case he does have to go to a Dimension one day.

Now my next question is why can't you like you know come with me and guide me during my travel into the multiverse?" Ezra asked.

"Cause my time is over, I was the last of my kind until evil struck me down. But after you've made your wish, I came back to help either the light or the dark one last time. And finally I will be at peace." The Bendu said.

"Are you sure? Because I could really use your help on this." Ezra said desperately.

"You have the Multiverse Data-Pad and the force is with you Ezra Bridger. So you won't be alone." The Bendu said assuring him.

"Alright, but what about the Jedi and Sith Holocrons?" Ezra asked.

"What about them? They are broken after you failed to see the forbidden secrets." The Bendu said not understanding the point.

"Well before you vanished, you were near the broken holocrons. So I thought that was a sign of you telling me to take them with me in case I had to do something important with them. So I did." Ezra said honestly.

"Ohh, that wasn't part of the plan. You were not meant to take them with you for your journey when evil might be still looking for them." The Bendu said calmly which made Ezra worried.

"Well, maybe-maybe I can just head back and drop them off real quick before I go for my mission." Ezra said trying to reassure things out.

"Don't bother, you'll have to stick with them now as a precaution. Because what you're trying to do might be right. But it's not worth it since you're risking your very own chance, the very last hope you have left to defeat your enemy. But you're about to throw that away all because of your obsession with destroying the Sith after all the trouble it caused you and all the problems on your friends." The Bendu said

"But I wasn't trying to cause any problems for anyone. I was only trying to help my friends and the Rebellion out by learning the secrets on how to destroy the Sith So I can protect them. The Sith are the main reason why the Empire exists in the first place. They've taken so much from everyone including me. And I thought they could help me for my mission, it's like you're telling me I shouldn't do that." Ezra complained.

"That's exactly my point Ezra Bridger. You're not suppose to focus on one part by itself. You're suppose to focus on both the leader and its followers, but on one situation at a time. Cause it's the only way for you to find peace and balance in life. Otherwise, if you keep focusing on one part and not the rest. Then it'll cost you more pain in life than it did before" The Bendu pointed out.

Ezra bowed his head with guilt and shame. Because he now realized that everything The Bendu just told him was true. He wasn't going to try and deny any of it. That's all he's been trying to do was try to destroy the Sith and them alone without even realizing the consequences of doing it. Ezra thought he was helping everyone out including himself. But all he did was cause more pain on himself by putting his friends in danger every time Ezra goes after the Sith and tries to make them pay.

"So what must I do?" Ezra asked looking at the Bendu's eyes with desperation.

"You must find Balance and never act out of emotion. I can't say anymore, but you will meet some of the very wisest who can help you understand the true meaning about life since your master can't be there with you to do it." The Bendu said.

"Who are these wisest people then?" Ezra asked with a hint of curiosity.

"You will find out soon enough once you go into the Multiverse. Now go, time is of the essence. You must not lose the Multiverse Data-Pad under any Circumstances, if evil gets his hands on that Data-Pad then all hope is lost forever. Now for the Holocrons, they might be broken for now, but I suggest you keep them away and out of the Empire's sight until you find a way to fix them. Remember, we are all counting on you since you are the last hope we've got left and the entire multiverse's fate lies in your hands. Good Luck Ezra Bridger, the force will be with you always." The Bendu said before closing his eyes while bowing his head as his whole body slowly vanished, turning into magic dust as it rose up into the sky disappearing without a trace.

Ezra looked down at the Multiverse Data-Pad in his hands while understanding what needs to be done. But he smiled about the fact, they have a chance to win.

Ezra began making his way down the island. It was a lot easier for him going down than going up.

When he made it to the bottom, Ezra hopped on to the Gauntlet and took off from the Island. Ezra made it through the planet's atmosphere. He typed in his part of his destination before making the jump to hyperspace.

During hyperspace after several hours, Ezra checked the NAV Computer to see he had many missed calls from the Ghost Crew. Ezra answered the NAV Computer as it showed an angry Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus including a disappointed Mon Mothma on view.

"Ezra Bridger. What in our galaxy's name are you? " Hera said with anger in her voice.

"I know you guys are pretty furious at me right now which you half should and half shouldn't be. Cause I can explain." Ezra said trying to lighten the mood for everyone.

"Indeed Commander Bridger. Please kindly explain to General Syndulla, Master Jarrus, and to me why you set up that whole stunt back at base and left without direct orders." Mothma calmly demanded.

"Alright but listen. What I told that Rebel Troop to tell you what I'm doing is true. I do have a mission that I need to do." Ezra said.

"Kanan?" Hera said as she turned to him hoping this can't be happening.

"He's telling the Truth Hera. He does have a mission, but I still don't know what it is though." Kanan said.

"Commander Bridger, you are to return to Yavin 4 at once so we can discuss about this new mission of yours." Mon Mothma ordered while having her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry Mothma. But that's a negative, because what I'm about to do for everyone is very important. More important than what you're doing I have to admit. No offense on that. But if I tell you what my mission is. It won't happen." Ezra said.

"Ezra please listen to me. I know what you're doing right now might be right. But you have to remember that we're a team and we have to work together at all times if we're going to win this. And whatever trouble we run into, we face it together." Kanan pointed out.

Ezra sigh at what Kanan said. He was right on that. But that's really not the main point of all this. "You're right Kanan. We definitely need to do that. But that's the problem though. Wherever we go, the Empire's always around the corner and anytime we fight them they're always a step ahead of us. " Ezra said pointed it back.

"Ezra, I understand your struggles with the Empire. We all feel the same way you do. But trying to find a solution to beat the Empire by yourself is suicidal and we're not going to take that kind of risk after what just happened back on Atollon. So you are to return back so we can discuss the plans for the Rebellion. That's an order." Hera ordered.

"Look I told you before I can't do that. We have a chance to step up against the Empire. But if you guys won't step up and fight the Empire all because of your excuses. Then I will. So I'll gonna be gone for a while. I'll let you guys know when I'll be back. Also it's like you said Hera my life should be worth fighting for others and not just for myself. Goodbye Specter 6 signing off." Ezra said.

"Ezra d…." Hera says but failed to finish her sentence as Ezra shuts off the Nav Computer.

The Gauntlet made it to its destination as the ship dropped out of hyperspace and in front of Ezra was the very end of the Universe.

The Black Hole

A gigantic round cylinder just standing right in front of him waiting for something to come through.

"Man that hole is huge." Ezra said in awe. But quickly got over it as he typed in the destination for his first universal crossover.

He's ready to jump in Three.

"Well." Ezra said keeping his eyes on the Black Hole.

Two.

Ezra plugs in his holodisk into the Nav Computer as the image of him and his parents came through. He places his right hand near the holographic image.

One.

"Here goes nothing." Ezra said before the Gauntlet made the jump right through the Black Hole.

Suddenly everything around his ship started to glow very bright making it hard for him to see due to the intense brightness.

Then everything around snapped white blank.

**I'm gonna stop right there. So what'd you guys think? Was worth it? Are you guys starting to understand how it works? Because a lot of people are saying different things about what the black hole is.**

**Like some say it's another sun. Some believe it's an actual black hole where once things get sucked in, they'll never ever come back (which might be true.) Some think it's a gateway to another galaxy or Universe like once you enter it you're no longer in yours, you're in a completely different one (Which is definitely possible.) But in truth, only God knows what the Black Hole really is. But if some of you guys are professionals when it comes to black holes since you already know all different types of science, that's splendid.**

**As for my idea of the black hole, well let's just say I've made another discovery when it comes to it and for Star Wars of course. Speaking of Star Wars, In case you have any questions about what the story will be like, what will it bring and what kind of people Ezra will recruit.**

**The story will be in Chronological Order from 2001 to 2019. Ezra will be gone for 4 years during his travels and yes he'll fight the empire between his time of recruiting. He will recruit people like Superheroes, War Heroes, Brilliant Scientists, Government Agents, Ninjas, and possibly any Surviving Jedi and Former Sith Warriors if he runs into one.**

**That's all I'll say until the story resumes. One more thing, leave me a comment and a guess on which Universe you guys think Ezra went into.**


End file.
